


that which burns most

by makiyakinabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Time, Magic Ritual, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/pseuds/makiyakinabe
Summary: The latest devotee-to-be is not what Alizarin expected.





	that which burns most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



There's a certain type of girls who devote themselves to Alizarin: vivacious, headstrong, burning with the desire to impress. They eagerly surrender themselves to her, bright-eyed and grinning, as though they've already glimpsed their finest moments, and— _well!_ There's just something about a girl who knows what she wants that Alizarin finds delectable.

Her latest devotee-to-be is nothing like any of the girls she's had before, however.

The instant Alizarin answers the summons, manifesting as a giant ball of inferno, the girl pales. In her haste to move as far away as possible from the perfectly circular slab of granite before which she stands, she catches a foot on the edge of the muslin she's wrapped herself in. Stumbles backwards. In a flash Alizarin's crouched by her side, an arm curled around her back and gently lowering her to the ground. Drawing the muslin tight around herself, the girl raises wide, hazel eyes to meet Alizarin's.

"Fret not, o witch," says Alizarin with a toss of her red-gold hair. Best to stick to the script, she decides. "I am Alizarin the Incendiary. You've succeeded in summoning me where many before you have failed. Become mine, and I am yours to do as you bid."

" _The Incendiary One?_ " breathes the girl, and turns so pale Alizarin's sure she'll faint.

But Flavia—the girl—merely swallows and nods. Oh, she still looks frightened out of her wits when she stammers the opening lines of the bonding ritual, but when Alizarin lightly rests a hand against her neck she unwraps the muslin about her unasked. And when Alizarin's hand drifts down to at one breast, kneading it softly, she let out a loud moan and looks surprised at herself.

Smiling, Alizarin kneels, press lips to Flavia's yet-untouched folds and savors the heat within.


End file.
